The present embodiments relate to a method and a device for checking a segmentation of a structure in image data.
Modern medical engineering technology provides a plurality of imaging modalities, using which both 2-dimensional and 3-dimensional image data sets of examination subjects may be acquired. Whereas older methods (e.g., conventional X-ray technology) record 2-dimensional projection images, with more recent methods (e.g., computed tomography (CT) or magnetic resonance tomography (MRT)), 2-dimensional layer images as well as 3-dimensional volume data sets may be recorded and reconstructed. With technologies of this kind, structures (e.g., soft tissue) inside the body of an examination subject may be imaged at high resolution. In order to identify structures in recorded image data or for quantification purposes (e.g., quantifying the volume or a sectional area of the structure), it may be advantageous to segment the structure in the image data. In addition to manual segmentation by medical personnel, a plurality of segmentation methods that enable the segmentation to be performed semi-automatically or fully automatically are known from the prior art. These include, for example, random walker methods, active contour methods such as, for example, “snakes,” or level-set methods such as “active contours without edges.” These methods may also segment complex structures with a high degree of precision. Some methods are initialized, for example, by setting seed points, while others execute fully automatically.